A Chance
by DancingUnderMoonlight18
Summary: The Hunger Games with a few twists. The story focuses on three tributes: Julie Corella, a girl with a temper who just wants to be left alone from District 4; Felix Mortin, a delusional boy who thinks he can take down the Capitol after winning from District 7; and Lily Dowery, a shy girl who questions her partner's motives from District 11. All OC
1. Chapter 1: Tributes

Hey everyone! This is the first chapter of my first fanfic (: I hope you enjoy it. Please leave reviews good or bad.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any part of _The Hunger Games_

* * *

><p>~Felix~<p>

My name is Felix Mortin. I am a seventeen year old male from District 7 . I despise the Capitol and would give everything I have to tear it down. "Felix! Let's go!" My mother's voice echoed up the stairs. I glanced out my window and watched the pine trees sway in the wind. An idea formed in my head as I hopped down the stairs. This was going to be the year. I followed my mother out into the square, pushing through the crowd of people. I spotted Arianna in the crowd of seventeen year old kids. I came up behind her. "Volunteer." I whispered. Her eyes widened as she spun around. " Please tell me you aren't serious Felix." She rolled her bright green eyes. "I am completely serious." I spoke without thinking. "I have a plan to take down the Capitol, but we need to win first." I spoke in a soft whisper, so I was not overheard. "Look, I know that you hate _Them_, but you need to be rational. How are we going to win? I cannot fight at all. I'll be dead as soon as the gong sounds." She shook her head and looked into my bronze eyes. "We have a chance. Trust me on this okay? We will win and we will take _Them_ down." I spoke softly, ready to get on my knees to beg her. "I'm not making any promises Felix." She turned back towards the stage. The escort stood up on the stage and wished us a happy Hunger Games and for the odds to be in our favor. I rolled my eyes and shook the nerves off. The escort reached her hand into the ball and unfolded a tiny square of paper. "Arianna Torkal." She spoke loud and clear. Arianna's face fell as she rubbed the tears from her eyes. She took a shaky breathe and stepped onto the stage. The escort asked for volunteers, but of course nobody did. The escort picked the next paper out. I crossed my fingers. "Lewis Chattems." Her voice echoed in the complete silence. Lewis was a twelve year old boy, who was extremely ill. I took a deep breathe. "I volunteer!" I yelled after she asked for volunteers. "And what is your name handsome?" She questioned, looking me over. "Felix Mortin." I smiled, determination in my voice. "Well, grab hands you two. Here you have it District 7! Your tributes!" She exclaimed. There were a few claps as we were rushed away. The last thing I saw was my mother's shocked face. I felt my stomach drop, feeling guilty that I left her. She would understand though. The Capitol had already taken my father's life and I was going to get revenge.

~Julie~

I am Julie Corella and I am a fifteen year old girl from District 4. In District 4, kids want to volunteer. They train their whole lives to be in the Hunger Games. I hate it. If I could, I would run away. Run from this life. I would escape to whatever is left of District 13 and start over. That isn't an option though. Instead, I am following my twin brother, Damien, to the group of fifteen year old kids, at the Reaping. I took a deep breathe to calm myself. Yes, I am great at fishing. Yes, I am great with spears, harpoons, and tridents. Yes, I can hold my ground. That doesn't mean that I want to throw myself onto the stage and fight for my life to entertain the disgusting Capitol. I don't want to win and become famous. I don't want to be known as a killer. I looked over at Damien. His expression was blank. We hardly talk, and I have no clue if he has the same opinion as me. I glanced up as the escort wished us a happy Hunger Games. I wanted to bash her head in with the end of a spear. I know, I'd be killed instantly for that, if by some miracle I managed to smuggle a spear onto the stage. She read the first name quickly. "Julie Corella." She scanned the crowd. I made my way onto the stage with a sigh. I wasn't nervous, I was aggravated. I rolled my eyes as no one volunteered. Wonderful. "Next we have, Damien Corella!" Her voice spoke in surprise as she called the name of my twin brother. He froze and glanced at me with panic in his eyes. I fought the urge to run over to him an hug him. He was about to step onto the stage when a voice broke the shocked silence. "I volunteer!" An extremely tall eighteen year old jumped up onto the stage. His hair as dark as the night and his eyes were a striking blue. "And what is your name?" The escort questioned, studying him. "Kian Retford." He spoke in a soft, musical voice. "Well, here are your tributes!" She exclaimed and followed us off the stage. Peacekeepers surrounded us as we were escorted out of District 4. I had one last look at my brother, as tears filled his eyes. I didn't even have time to find my ten year old sister or parents in the crowd.

~Lily~

I am Lily Dowery from District 11. I am fifteen and spend most of my days harvesting crops. I live with my older brother, Chase and his girlfriend, Maya. They both work in the fields. We eat very little, since most of the crops are sent to the Capitol. I sighed and wiped the sweat off of my forehead. It was a blazing hot day. I glanced over my dress as I twirled a strand of short, light brown hair with my right hand. I wore my mother's forest green dress and tan sandals. I quietly followed Chase and Maya to the Reaping. I stood with the other fifteen year old kids. Luckily, Chase and Maya were safe this year. They both turned nineteen. Rina, my best friend, squeezed my hand gently and gave me an encouraging smile. I gave her a slight smile back, but I shook with nerves. I got like this every year. Extremely nervous, queasy, and light headed. Maya blew me a kiss of luck and Chase gave me a weary smile. I bit my lip and raised the corners of my mouth slightly. I turned around to face the escort walk onto the stage. "Happy Hunger Games District 11! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" He smiled brightly and reached into the ball. "The first tribute is Lily Dowery!" He exclaimed. I gulped, feeling myself start to sweat. I fought the urge to vomit as I walked onto the stage. "Hello sweetie." He smiled. I didn't meet his eyes as I took my place. Chase's eyes widened as he watched me and Maya had tears running down her cheeks. Rina shook her head, blinking back tears. I did not expect her to volunteer. I nodded when nobody did. "The next tribute is Reph Mortia!" He folded the paper back into a rectangle and clapped his hands together. "Any volunteers?" He questioned as a smirking Reph took his place next to me. I gulped. "Well, give a round of applause for your tributes!" There was very little clapping in response. I followed Reph off the stage, a Peacekeeper following us. I looked over at Reph, who was still smirking. We were alone in a lobby of some kind. "Did you want to be a tribute?" I blurted, without thinking. "Of course I did. I can win this thing with my eyes shut. I may not have been trained my whole life like the Careers, but I can be pretty nasty." He smirked even more, with a glint of determination in his eyes. I looked down at my sandals, fighting the tears. "Don't worry. We are a team. If I can help it, you won't go anywhere." His smirk lessened a little as he gently patted my shoulder. I nodded as Peacekeepers filed into the room, along with our mentor, Jonavon Gergs.


	2. Chapter 2: Training

So I decided to skip the designers and the chariots. The story is moving from the reapings to the training sessions to private training sessions and then to the games. I thank everyone who is reading this and please leave a review!

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the Hunger Games.

* * *

><p>~Felix~<p>

I looked over the other tributes as we stood in a semi-circle. Arianna stood, looking around the room, refusing to look any one in the eyes. A girl from District 11 stood chewing a hole through her lip as she looked over at her confident partner. The girl from District 4 was glaring at the ground with her arms over her chest. Both tributes from District 12 were shaking with nerves. The rest of the Career tributes wore a similar smirk of confidence. The others didn't leave an impression on me. We began training and I dragged Arianna to the archery center. We are both horrible at it. "I haven't ever picked up a bow in my life. You expect me to string it and hit the target?" She grumbled, staring at the bow. The poor trainer tried to assist her, but she was stubborn. I sighed and picked it up. After two hours of target practice, we moved on to knot tying and then to camouflage.

~Lily~

The hole in my lip grew larger as I tried to tie a knot with shaky hands. It just fell loose after a couple seconds. I chewed more as I brushed my hair from my face. "Here." A whisper came from behind me. Reph walked up and held my shaking hands. "Just keep them steady." He smiled slightly and aided me in tying the knot. "Thanks." I sighed, slumping my shoulders. "Keep your head up, eyes blank , and stop chewing your lip. The goal is to not let the other tributes see how shaken up you are." Reph nudged my shoulder gently and tied a knot effortlessly. "Look, you may have wanted this, but I didn't. A lot of people didn't. It's wrong! I am nervous and freaking out on the inside. If I have to chew a gaping hole through my lip to keep myself from losing it, I will!" I huffed and turned away from him, focusing on a new knot. The boy tribute from District 7 glanced up at me as my words processed in his head. My eyes widened as I realized what I said. He smiled slightly and went back to training with the mace. "Hey, Lily. I am sorry." Reph grasped my once again shaking hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Do not try to comfort me! You don't understand and you won't until your staring death in the face! This is it for me! Once that gong sounds, I am doomed and I better run like heck and stay hidden, otherwise I won't have a prayer. You have a chance, you can fight through it all! I can't! I might as well die by fighting against the Capitol then die in that stupid arena!" I snapped and stomped away from the knot-tying station and my partner that thinks he can keep us both alive in the arena.

~Julie~

I held the spear in my hands, studying its shape and feel. "So a spear is your weapon of choice." A musical voice whispered into my ear. I jumped as the spear clattered to the floor. "Jumpy too." The voice laughed. I spun around with a death glare fixed on my face. "Don't you ever do that!" I snapped. Kian's smirk vanished. "I didn't mean to scare you." He looked into my eyes. The bright blue drew me in. I shook my head. "Next time show up in my vision before whispering musically into my ear." I grumbled. "Musically?" His eyebrows raised. "Yes." I snapped and went back to examining the spear. "Okay, look. We need to know each others strengths and weaknesses if we are going to survive. I am pretty good with daggers and I can identify almost any fish. I am also great with nets, quick on my feet, and quiet." He smiled honestly. "Look, I am flattered, but think realistically. How long do you think this partner nonsense will last? I think as soon as the bloodbath at the cornucopia is over, the Capitol will announce another twist. If there are strong alliances, maybe two groups of partners can win. Who knows what they will come up with! When it comes down to the last four, they will announce that there can be only one victor and the Capitol can get a dose of drama. Then everyone will spring on one another and only one will survive. I don't want to get to know you if I am going to end up having to kill you. All you need to know is that I am strong and that if needed, I'll go out on my own." I raised my voice slightly at the last part. Kian's face stayed blank. "Whatever Julie. We don't have to be partners. It isn't a rule, so don't worry your stubborn head. I'll be just a stranger, lost in your memories." He shrugged and walked away, not looking back. I sighed and focused back on the spear. "He is just trying to get into your head. Forget about him." I mumbled to myself furiously.

~Felix~

"Good news." I sliced the dummy's head off with an ax. "The games are canceled and we can go home?" Arianna suggested as she examined the ax in her hands. "Very funny. Listen, I overheard the tributes from District 11. The girl was yelling at the boy and she said she would rather die going against the Capitol than die in the arena. I think I can get her to join our team." I smiled. "Felix, you are like a brother to me, so I say this with complete honesty and heart. You need to focus on training and let go of that ridiculous fantasy. We are either going to die in that arena or become victors and live in Victor Village. We will become mentors and you will move on. She won't join our team. Only two people can win and that is only if they are from the same district. Either way, we come out alive and continue being the Capitol's lap dogs or she survives and becomes the lap dog. Personally, I want to see my family again." She sighed and swung her ax right into the chest of the dummy. "See you can fight." I pointed out, ignoring her statement. "Did you even listen to a word I said Felix?" She looked over at me. "Yeah, but I am choosing to ignore it. Look, the girl is alone. I'm going to go talk to her." I shrugged and put the ax back on the rack of weapons. "Felix. Don't make it obvious okay? Pretend to be learning how to make a fire and whisper to her. She has a short fuse, so don't say something to set her off. Play it smart." Arianna whispered before walking off to the plant identification trainer. I took a deep breathe and wandered over to the fire making station.

~Lily~

I nervously rubbed two sticks together until they sparked. I let out a sigh and moved onto other materials. "Hey." A boy knelt down next to me. He is the tribute from District 7. "Hi." I mumbled and focused on my mini fire pit. "I heard you earlier, talking to your partner. It wasn't intentional, but you were kind of loud." He whispered. I looked over at him, my eyes fixed into a glare. I tried to seem intimidating. "No offense." He added quickly before I could respond. "Is there a point to this conversation?" I blurted, fixing my eyes back on the fire pit. "Yeah. I heard you say you would rather die fighting against the Capitol than die in the arena. Arianna and I, well mostly me, are here to do that. We want to win and get revenge on the Capitol." He lowered his voice to a pitch that I could hardly hear. "I still don't see your point. If your asking me to join you guys, heck no. I am going to come out alive with Reph, or you and Arianna are going to walk out alive. We all can't. I am not joining without Reph either. He might be clueless, but he wants to help me and I am not going to stab him in the back." I answered flatly, hoping my voice didn't sound as shaky as I thought it did. "What if I can convince Reph to join?" He pleaded. "If you can convince Reph, then fine. The second it looks like it will blow up in our faces, I'm gone and I will drag him away with me." I sighed, knowing Reph won't buy into this boy's words. "Yes! I am Felix, by the way." He smiled. "Let's not be all buddy-buddy to one another okay? I am Lily and my partner is Reph. When that gong sounds, everything can change." I mumbled. "Eh, whatever. See you." Felix smiled and strolled over to where Reph stood, flinging knife after knife into the bulls eye. "Yeah, good luck." I chuckled and went back to my fire.


	3. Chapter 3: Another Day

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry that I took a really long break from writing this, but I'm working on it still. Please read and review (: Criticism is greatly appreciated. ~Jess

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Hunger Games, but I do own my OCs!

* * *

><p>~Julie~<p>

"Hey there. I am Saphira and this is Emmett. We are from District 1." A tall, slim girl with blonde curls and light blue eyes smiled at me. The blonde boy next to her nodded in my direction. "Hi. Julie. District 4." I mumbled, focusing on the net that is half-completed in my hands. "Where is your partner?" Saphira tilted her head to the side. "What, is he my pet? Am I suppose to know where he is every second of the day." I snapped. "Someone has a temper." She clucked her tongue. "Look, if we are a team, you need to work out whatever is going on between the two of you." A girl with light brown hair and dark brown eyes strolled over. She had a warrior stance. "Kara, District 2. I can use any weapon in this room, but I prefer swords." She flipped her shining hair over her shoulder. A strong guy came up behind her with a battle ax in his large hands. "Craigan." He nodded at me and the District 1 tributes. "Its nice that you assume we are the "Careers" and all. You four can and you can have my partner. I am not part of your group." I spoke flatly and turned away from them. "Hey. Its either allies or enemies." Saphira paused. "And you don't want us as enemies." Kara finished her thoughts. I spun around. "Say we are an alliance. We kill everyone else and it is six of us left. Who is going to win? Huh? Only one district can win! Will it be Kian and I? I don't think so. Saphira and Emmett? Maybe. Kara and Craigan? Who knows. All I know, is that I am not forming an alliance to turn on each other like animals when we are the only ones left. I guess we're enemies then." I shrugged and walked away, glaring at the floor.

~Lily~

"Why did you leave it up to me?" Reph mumbled, walking up from behind me again. "We are a team." I whispered. "Now we are a team? You need to make up your mind." He shook his head and walked away. "Wait." I choked out. "What?" He stopped and looked over at me. "Did you tell him no?" I questioned. "I said yes. We can be in an alliance." Reph shrugged and turned back around. Great. "Hey." A girl's voice came from next to me. "Uh, hi?" I smiled at the small girl next to me. "I'm Ashlyn from District 10. I'm great with animals and Tyson is skilled with swords." She smiled brightly. "I'm Lily from District 11. Reph is somewhere around here." I gave her another awkward smile. "So, are you guys willing to be in an alliance? We need to get the Careers out of the way as soon as possible." She smirked. "So after the Careers are done, the alliance is over?" I questioned. "Yup." She stuck her tiny hand out. "Deal." I nodded and shook her hand. "Great. See you when the gong sounds. Run the way your back is facing after grabbing the nearest thing. Tyson and I will follow." Ashlyn gave me a small wave and wandered over to her partner. In the blink of an eye, peacekeepers filled the room. Ashlyn's eyes widened as she nudged Tyson and pointed at the camouflage station.

~Ashlyn~

I nudged Tyson and pointed at the camouflage station. Peacekeepers surrounded Reph and the boy tribute from 2. The Career had punched Reph square in the jaw. He spit out blood as a peacekeeper grabbed his arm and yanked him away. Two peacekeepers dragged the Career away as he yelled something at Reph. The girl tribute from District 2 narrowed her eyes at Reph and spit on the floor in front of him. Attractive. Lily's eyes were twice the normal size and completely round. I walked over to her with Tyson on my heels. "What did your partner do?" I blurted. "I have no clue." She shook her head and looked over at me, obviously in shock. "Maybe we need to reconsider this." Tyson muttered. "Well its obvious the Career is the idiot. HE punched Reph." I defended Lily's partner. "Yeah. I'm going to see if I can find him. See you guys when the gong sounds." Lily sighed and wandered off. "I hope he is alright." I shook my head. "Ashlyn, look at me." Tyson grabbed my chin and made me look into his eyes. "What?" I questioned. "They are not our friends. They are our enemies. Once that gong sounds, we are all fighting for our lives. There is no option. We have to win, or we won't ever see District 10 or our families again. You need to remember that." He whispered and kissed my forehead. "Ty, I don't care. When the time comes, I'll figure it out. Until that gong rings, I am going to try and enjoy what I have left to live. If I die in that arena, then it was meant to be. Spending the rest of our time out of the arena dwelling on who I'll kill first and how I might be dead soon isn't something I want to do. I'll be in my room getting ready for dinner if you need me." I shook my head from his hands, kissed his cheek, and strolled out of the training room and down the hallway. "Where do you think you're going?" A peacekeeper turned the corner and almost plowed me down. "To my room to prepare for dinner. I am done training for today." I smiled and scooted pass him. "You need an escort kid. Let's go." He grabbed my wrist and yanked me back towards the training room. "Can't you escort me? It's down the hall." I rolled my eyes. "No." He snapped and lead me to a group of peacekeepers. "Bring her to her room." He spoke in disgust like I had a disease. I huffed as he practically threw me on the floor. "Listen you-" I steadied myself and was ready to lunge on him. "Easy Ash." Ty was at my side in a matter of seconds and he placed a sturdy hand on my shoulder. "Would you be so kind in escorting us to our rooms? We are done training for today." Ty smiled at the group of men. "Sure, let's go." The shortest peacekeeper shrugged. They formed a circle around us and lead us to our rooms. "The cameras are watching." A peacekeeper warned and followed the group back down the hall. "Some of them act like they have sticks up their butts." I shook my head. "I know." Ty gave me a slight smile. "Thank-you." I looked up at him and hugged him tightly. "You're my girl. I can't let you get tortured for standing up for yourself." He gave me a light kiss on my lips before disappearing into his room with a soft "See you at dinner." Tears filled my eyes as I smiled. I was glad we are here together to protect one another, but at the same time, I wish we aren't. I sighed and shut my door behind me.

~Julie~

I could feel the glares of the Careers burning a hole in my back. I wanted to turn around and punch Saphira straight in the jaw like Craigan did to that District 11 tribute. The girl tribute went around me and headed towards the Careers. I listened in quietly. "Why did your partner punch mine in the jaw? He wasn't doing anything!" The girl snapped at Kara. Kara towered over her. "Craigan wanted the station to himself and your little friend wouldn't leave." She smirked. "He had no right!" The girl snapped again. "He had every right. Now I suggest you walk away and leave me alone otherwise Craigan will not only gun for your partner, but gun for you as well." Kara spoke venom-coated words. The girl tribute looked like she was going to snap. I sighed and walked over to her. I grabbed her wrist and yanked her away. "Are you trying to get yourself killed before you get into the arena?" I snapped at her. "No! I just wanted to know why the heck that guy would punch Reph." She huffed. "Look, Craigan and Kara would rip you and Reph apart with their bare hands if it were allowed right now. You're lucky Craigan is on probation and that Kara didn't rip your head off. They don't like being questioned and they are violent. Get over it and go see how your partner is doing." I grumbled and shoved her towards the hallway. I turned back towards the spear, itching the throw it right into Kara's over-confident face.

~Lily~

I rubbed my wrist as I followed peacekeepers down the hallway. They shoved me into a room and shut the door. It was poorly lit and I squinted my eyes to see in front of me. "Reph?" I questioned, my voice just above a whisper. "Lily? What are you doing here?" He choked out. "I came to make sure you were okay." I replied and sat on the end of the bed. "Why?" He questioned. "We're a team no matter what. I may not understand why you were happy to be called at the Reaping and I don't think I ever will. I shouldn't be mad a you for it though. I do have a tiny confession though." My voice was soft and cautious, unsure of what to say and how to say what I need to. "Maybe I'll try to explain it to you one day." He gave me a slight smiled and sat up. "So, what do you need to say?" He questioned and scooted closer. "Well, I told the District 10 tributes we would be in an alliance with them until all the Careers are dead." I spoke quickly. "You- what? Why would you do that?" He shook his head. "Ashlyn just walked up to me and asked. Strength in numbers Reph. Once the Careers are gone, we have a better shot at winning and seeing District 11 again." I shrugged. "Yeah, but that is also more people who will know our weaknesses and strengths." Reph sighed. "But we will know their secrets too!" I retorted. "Can we talk about this tomorrow? We need sleep now." He grumbled. "Fine." I muttered, slamming the door behind me as I exited.


End file.
